Lily
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Extented version of "Unexpected" from "Given & Taken"


**Nightmare Sequence**_  
_

_It was dark and cold. It was silent. There were footsteps coming. There was a red haired figure lying on the ground.__  
__A young woman appeared out of nowhere. It was Ginny Weasley. She was walking towards the red haired figure. When she got close enough, Ginny sees that it is a little girl about the age of 9. She had red haired like Ginny. When the girl opens her eyes they were emerald green, the same as Harry Potter.__Girl: "Ginny."__Ginny: "How do you know my name?"__Girl: "Because I'm your daughter silly mommy."__  
_

_Daughter!? Ginny thought. How can she be my daughter? Me and Harry never....No wait we did. Maybe she is. I mean she has me and Lily Potter's red hair and Harry's green eyes. Ginny was confused and happy at the same time. She always wanted a girl. But then how can she been dreaming about her child she never meant. Is it her body telling her about her future daughter?_

_Ginny: "What is your name?"_

_Girl: "Lily. Lily Luna Potter. But you should know that mommy"_

_Ginny: "How did you get here? What happen, Lily?'__Lily: "I don't know. I remember, I was crying because I looking for you and that a man with scary red eyes wearing a dark hood told me that you were looking for me. He said "Sweet Lily Luna Potter. I was waiting for you a long time. I know your mommy very well since she was about your age." And then I ask him did he know where you are and he no. "But you can bring her here. If you want to find your mother take this potion and she'll find you."_

_Ginny: "A man with red eyes and dark hood told you this?"_

_Lily nodded. Who was the man?_

_Voice: "And she found her mommy."_

_That voice made the hairs on Ginny's back stand up. She was terrified because she knew who that voice belongs to. Lord Voldemort._

_Voldemort: "Well Ginerva Weasley, you have such a lovely little girl. She looks just like you. You and Harry must be proud. I, mean you and I are pound."_

_Ginny: "What are you talk about, you bastard."__Voldemort: "I going to take you and her and raise her as my own. An heir. Or heiress I must say."_

_Voldemort moves towards Ginny and Lily. Ginny grabs Lily into her arms in a protective way._

_Ginny: "You'll never get her! YOU HEAR ME!!!NEVER!!!!!!"_

_Voldemort: "Ginerva, this is not a way to talk to your future husband."_

_Female voice: "Looky here! We have another Weasley! She's such a beauty. Too bad she's a child of a of couple of blood traitors."_

_It was Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Bellatrix: "So this is Harry Potter's child."_

_Bellatrix moves closer to Ginny and Lily._

_Ginny: "Get away from us, you bitch! Don't you come any closer."_

_Bellatrix: "My what a foul mouth for a mother."_

_Fenrir Greyback appeared._

_Bellatrix yelled "Cruico!" making Ginny to fall from the pain. Greyback grabs a sleeping Lily._

_Greyback: "Such a beautiful girl. So soft and.."_

_He licks Lily's face. _

_Ginny: "You son of a bitch!"_

_Ginny tried to attack him but Bellatrix curse her again causing more pain. Then Ginny was bind up._

_Greybeck: "Tasting."_

_Ginny: "If you dare hurt her, Greyback….."_

_Greyback: "Or what you don't have a wand upon you."_

_Voldemort: "Fenrir Greybeck, if you must."_

_Greybeck: "Come on. Let me, my Lord."_

_Bellatrix: "My Lord maybe you should let him do with the older Weasley. Wait let him have his way with Lily with Ginny Weasley watching."_

_Ginny: "No, NO!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!"_

_Voldemort: "Silence my Queen."_

_Ginny: "GO TO HELL!"_

_Then it happen. Greybeck was taking advantage of Lily. He was violating her in everyway that was mentally torturing Ginny. Voldemort was laughing, along with Bellatrix. Ginny screamed. She tried get up but Bellatrix kept pushing her down._

_Ginny (sobbing):"LILY!!"_

_Voldemort: "If you do anything stupid, this part of the dream will come true, Ginerva."_

_Ginny: "I'll do anything just please tell him to stop!"_

_Voldemort: "Just to let you know this is true, yes a dream but real. I'll come for you, Ginerva. Not even Harry Potter will help you."_

**End**

Ginny woke up screaming. She went silent to see if she woke anyone. Ginny then started crying. _Please let this be a horrible dream. Don't let it be true._


End file.
